Episode 065
Joyce tells Vera about the Union meeting, and she promises to be there. Meg inadvertently lets Jim know about the meeting when he tries to criticise her for "gossiping" with Officer Barry, and he decides to attend to put his case forward. The other officers force Jim to back down and accept a compromise involving accepting that there will be no compulsory overtime and to make a request to the Department for more staff. However, the loss of privileges for the women is to stay. Vera is criticised for keeping her mouth shut at the meeting. Jim tells Vera about two prisoners to be transferred from Barnhurst, one of them turns out being Chrissie Latham. Vera asks Jim if he has read the prisoner files properly, but when he says he has, she doesn't explain what the potential problem is. When Chrissie arrives, it is Meg who has to induct her (and to remember the past in a tacky montage of stills with a spooky score - Flashbacks to Episodes 003 and 004, when Bill Jackson was stabbed to death). Meg goes to seek out Vera in the laundry, but she says it was Jim's decision. He is appalled when faced with Meg's objections to working in the same prison as Chrissie and Meg demands he arrange for her immediate transfer out again. Colleen is also up in arms about Meg having to face Chrissie. Greg examines Chrissie and the other new prisoner Pat O'Connell. She tells Greg she is inside for aiding and abetting for not turning in her husband and son when they sought refuge after an armed holdup. Another Union meeting is called, the officers decide to strike and the women are locked in their cells. The officers present their demands to Jim, but he calls their bluff and tells them to go ahead. Meg rejects Greg's attempt to commiserate with her over Chrissie's presence in Wentworth. Ros talks to the new prisoner Pat, who recognises her from reading her story in the papers. Judith-Anne tells Karen she can't go home to her parents as her mother disapproves. Chrissie brags to her new cell mates Lizzie and Doreen about her sexual exploits with the male prisoners and even the (male) Governor at Barnhurst. Jim accuses Vera of trying to set him up by not telling him about Chrissie. Karen visits Lorraine at her home to tell her about Mum and Judith-Anne and try to convince her to help them both. Bea kicks up a fuss when her meal is delivered, and points out that regulations only allow her to be in solitary for two days without seeing the VJ. Karen goes to tell Angela about her meeting with Lorraine, and is told about Pat O'Connell's family. Angela reads a letter to Karen from Major Linwood of the Salvation Army listing names of missing persons and Karen recognises Doreen's name as someone whose mother is trying to contact her. Angela goes to Wentworth to see Pat but is refused admission by Jim, so she goes to Erica to ask a favour and go and see Doreen's mother to see how she would react to Doreen being in prison. Lorraine visits Mum in hospital, who insists that if she comes back to Lorraine's then Judith-Anne must come too. Bea is let out of solitary by Vera, and Vera lets slip her ambition to be the next Governor after Jim is gone. Bea is in solitary and does not appear in this episode. Previous Episode Episode 064 Next Episode Episode 066 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season